


Вариации на тему

by Regis



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Пейринг: Сэм/Фродо и еще один :)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Kudos: 3





	Вариации на тему

**Author's Note:**

> Был момент, перечитала я фиков на эту тему… Всяких разных… И захотелось мне поиздеваться над собственным чувством умиления…

Maybe you're falling in love...(с) 

… они отходят в сторону, чтобы попрощаться.  
Фродо, с надеждой глядя в глаза Сэму, жарко шепчет:  
\- Сэм, хочешь поехать со мной?  
\- Мистер Фродо?  
\- Мне будет так плохо без тебя. Сейчас у меня есть силы признаться… Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, уезжай со мной.  
Глаза Сэма сияют в ответ.  
\- Мистер Фродо… Фродо. Почему вы не говорили раньше? Ведь я… Я тоже… - и совсем тихо, - Люблю вас. Уже сам не помню как давно.  
\- Прости меня, Сэм. Я так боялся. Мне казалось, что я потеряю твою дружбу, если ты узнаешь… Ты поедешь со мной?  
\- Да, - отчаянно шепчет Сэм, забыв о жене и детях. Забыв об ошарашенных Мерри и Пиппине. Забыв весь мир.

***

\- И что дальше?  
\- Ну, они вместе уедут. Хэппи энд.  
\- Неправдоподобно. Сэм никогда не бросил бы жену и детей. Даже ради Фродо. Он не такой. Это противоречит канону.  
\- Тебе, конечно, лучше знать…  
\- Да и вообще, это – сентиментальная чушь.  
\- Думаешь, у тебя получится лучше?  
\- Проверим?

***

… Фродо лежит без сознания на каменном полу. Такой притягательный, такой манящий… “Кольцо… Да кому оно нужно, когда рядом такое сокровище?”, - думает Сэм, с жаждой глядя на обнаженное тело Фродо.  
“Всего один раз”, - убеждает он себя, - “он даже не узнает. Никто не узнает. А у меня будет воспоминание… Одно воспоминание, согревающее душу.” Он прижимает хрупкое тело Фродо к себе и лихорадочно целует глаза, нос, губы… Потом спускается ниже, стараясь не пропустить ни дюйма вожделенного тела.  
\- Сэм.. - слышит он возбужденный голос Фродо.  
Сердце Сэма гулко падает куда-то вниз. Он замирает.  
\- Может быть, снимешь и с себя одежду? А то нечестно получается.  
\- Мистер Фродо! – изумленно откликается Сэм, не в силах поверить услышанному.  
\- Просто Фродо, Сэм, – шепчет тот, чуть усмехнувшись.

***

\- И это каноничный Сэм? Не смеши меня. Он же чуть не изнасиловал бедного мистера Фродо!  
\- Ну, не смог сдержаться. Я его понимаю.  
\- Нет, все-таки ты озабоченный. Вечно на ПВП скатываешься…  
\- Тогда попробуем вместе?  
\- Давай…

***

… Я рад, что со мной сейчас именно ты, Сэмуайз Гэмджи. И прости меня… Но раз уж мы все равно умрем…- Фродо наклоняется и жарко целует оторопевшего Сэма, ожидая, что тот оттолкнет его. Но Сэм отвечает на поцелуй.  
Через пару минут они отрываются друг от друга и смущенно молчат.  
\- Получается, ты тоже? – наконец выдавливает из себя Фродо.  
\- Получается так, - вздохнув, отвечает Сэм.  
\- А как же Рози?  
\- Никак. Я же не знал, что нравлюсь вам, мистер Фродо. Я так боялся, что вы все поймете. Поймете, а потом прогоните. И я не смогу видеть вас каждый день. Любить вас. А я без вас не могу.  
\- Сэм… - потрясенно вздыхает Фродо, - Прости меня, я не знал.  
\- Теперь это в прошлом.. - Сэм краснеет.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Сэм. Я никого никогда не любил сильнее.  
\- А как я люблю вас мистер Фродо. Больше жизни.  
\- Фродо, - твердо говорит  
\- Я люблю тебя, Фродо, - послушно повторяет Сэм и улыбается.  
\- Значит, вместе?  
\- Вместе.  
\- Навсегда?  
\- Навсегда.  
Хоббиты счастливо обнимаются, спокойно ожидая неминуемой смерти.  
Впереди у них целая жизнь.

***

\- Вот, хотя и АУ, зато герои вполне каноничны.  
\- Так романтично получилось, правда?  
\- Лайдж, какой ты еще ребенок…  
\- Не зли меня, Эстин.  
\- Как можно… Однако, чтобы искупить свою вину... Приглашаю вас в мою спальню, мистер Фродо.  
\- С радостью принимаю твое приглашение, мой добрый Сэм.

The End


End file.
